Correspondence
by swiftiebatch
Summary: The year is 1879. Sherlock and Molly's fathers arrange a marriage between the two friends who, at 30, are both single. Both of them are less than pleased with this arrangement and Molly convinces her father to put an end to this arranged marriage. As more and more letters are sent, Sherlock finds himself falling for his friend but is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

January 4th, 1879

Dear Ms. Hooper,

I take my pen in hand to write about our current situation. As you must know by now, our fathers took upon themselves to arrange a wedding between the two of us. I shall be honest, even though i did enjoy your company at the New Year's Eve party we both attended (heaven knows you were the only attendant with some sort of intelligence), I must admit that this event is not the most practical for me. As you know, my profession requires a lot of dedication and I fear that I wouldn't be a good husband to you. Hence why I think it is necessary, for your sake of course,that you somehow convince your father that such an arrangement is unwelcome.

Faithfully,

Sherlock Holmes

* * *

January 7th, 1879

Dear Mr. Holmes,

I acknowledge the receipt of your last letter, which now lies before me, and in which you inform me of a matter I had no knowledge of. I have therefore talked to my father about this and he indeed confirmed your words. I too enjoyed our meeting at your brother's party but had I known of our father's arrangement I would not have spend so much time with you for I do not wish to be the cause of gossip. I regard you as a dear friend of mine and I shall forbid that such an arrangement comes between our friendship therefore I shall talk to my father and attempt to dissuade him.

Your friend,

Molly Hooper

* * *

January 11th, 1879

Dear Ms. Hooper,

I am quite relieved that you seem to see eye to eye with me on this matter. I do too hold you in my highest regards for you are a good friend but as I have written before, I would make a terrible husband especially to someone as kind and patient as you. I was informed that your father did change his mind, for your attempt at dissuading him was successful like I knew it would be. My dear Ms. Hooper I believe that you deserve a better man than my terrible self but please do not ever lose your fondness of science.

Faithfully ,

Sherlock Holmes

Edit: Thank you to that guest reviewer for correcting me. Even though I'm French that was quite simply a silly mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thank you so much for the support and constructive criticism! As you can see, I was quite inspired so this chapter is a tiny bit longer (not a lot though). If someone would be kind enough to perhaps help me with my grammar because I know it is far from perfect (english is not my first language) and I'm too shy to bother someone with that so if anyone is interested to help, that would be more than welcomed otherwise, don't worry!

January 14th, 1879

Dear Mr. Holmes,

I am quite pleased to have been able to soften your worries my dear friend for as I hope you know, I am always on your side. Father was surprisingly unapologetic regarding the arrangement . He expressed his concerns over my current marital status (or lack thereof) and was afraid I would become eventually a spinster. His concerns were fell-founded as I fear myself that I shall forever remain alone. My interests in science and my « morbid curiosity » as father says, shall not attract the attention of a gentlemen.

I apologize for troubling you with my frivolous worries my dear friend. I allow myself to share them for we have been friends since our childhood and are the only one who truly cares which leads me to my main concern.

I heard some chattery ladies in town talk about some sort of troubles you find yourself in. I know I should not have listened to a private conversation for it is not proper although I couldn't prevent myself when I heard your name being mentioned. I implore you to reply as soon as you receive this letter for it would ease my mind greatly.

Your friend,

Molly Hooper

* * *

January 17th, 1879

Dear Ms Hooper,

I cannot thank you enough for talking to your father and therefore putting an end to my concerns. I hope you know my dear friend that my reluctance to conclude such an arrangement had nothing to do with you, for you are one of my dearest and longest friend. I know that I often act as if your presence was merely a bother which is, as Doctor Watson tells me, impolite and unworthy of your friendship and everlasting kindness towards my person. As for your « morbid » interests, they are what defines you. Ever since your childhood, science has always been a predominant part of your life, any gentlemen would be blessed to be a part of this life just as I feel blessed to be held in such high esteem by your person. Although I cannot pretend to understand the matters of the heart, for I do not even understand the appeal of such matters, I do not think that remaining alone for quite some time would be so terrible. Indeed, my dear friend, the matters of knowledge are far more superior than the matters of the heart.

As for the gossip you've been hearing, let me express my consternation at your behaviour. Indeed, as you said, it is improper for a young lady to listen to such gossip, and spread it. Please do not trouble yourself with such concerns over my person. I assure you that everything that might have been said was either greatly exaggerated or simply a lie. I did have some sort of disputes with some clients over mere details. I must assure you of my wellbeing my dear friend.

Faithfully,

Sherlock Holmes

* * *

January 17th, 1879

Dear Brother,

i take my pen in hand to enquire about some facts that have been told to me. Indeed, I was told that you refused, childishly shall I add, to marry Miss Hooper. What a foolish decision! Not only is Miss Hooper surprisingly tolerant when it comes to your eccentricities, her father is also a dear friend and business partner of our father and Mother simply adores her. It seems that you want nothing but to break Mother's heart. Since the arrangement has been annulled, might I suggest that you cease to write to Miss Hooper so much. It is improper for you decided my dear brother to refuse her and her family!

Moreover, I have heard of some troubles that you have been having in London. As you know Sherlock, boxing is an exercise unsuitable to proper gentlemen therefore I must ask you to refrain from hitting criminals. It is bad enough that you play detective and fancy yourself as a vital help to the police forces without making a scene out of it in broad daylight.

Your brother,

Mycroft Holmes


End file.
